Bad Boys and Good Girls
by AmandaCox
Summary: College freshman, Bella Swan, moves to a big city. What awaits her when she meets the Cullen family. AH. HEA
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first time writing anything so please be gentle! I own nothing, S Meyer does. I just like to play with the characters. Thank you for reading. **

Prologue

I thought I was content with my life. Just going about my day: school, work, dinner with my parents, sleep. Repeat. I didn't need much. I admit, I would daydream about a different life with adventures and maybe a little danger, but what young adult doesn't?

This was all before I met HIM. Maybe I should explain a little about me first. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm the only child of Charles and Renee Swan. My parents were high school sweethearts and are still madly in love with each other. My dad is a construction worker, mainly dealing with residential buildings, but occasionally he'll help with commercial projects. My mom, who was a nurse at the local hospital, decided when I was born to stay home instead of returning to work.

I could say my childhood was boring or perhaps say it was phenomenal, full of everything little girls dream of. But in all honesty, it was pretty normal and absolutely perfect for me. I had unconditional love from both parents and the right amount of discipline to know right from wrong. I was the ultimate good girl. I didn't experiment with drugs or alcohol, I'm still a virgin for crying out loud! The two boyfriends I did have in high school didn't really interest me enough to lose my v-card to them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude or anything, I just haven't found a guy I want to have sex with. It's not like I have thousands of guys knocking down my door anyways. I'm a plain jane. Brown hair and eyes, pale complexion, button nose and my top lip is slightly fuller than my bottom. I'm 5 foot 2 inches with an average body. No gigantic breasts or shapely ass. Just your average girl.

Back to the subject at hand. I was bored with my life, so during my senior year I sent out applications to colleges in; New York, Chicago, Boston and Florida. I wanted a chance to live my life and maybe do a little partying before settling down with a house and 2.5 kids. I got accepted into Cornell University with a full scholarship. My parents were thrilled and so proud of me. They offered to pay for an apartment and help me get settled in before the year started.

After graduation I said goodbye to my friends and hometown, excited to start a new chapter in my life. Never would I have imagined what New York had in store for me, or that I could possibly find the man of my dreams.

This is my story...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for taking an interest in my story. It means a lot. I'm sorry if any of you are confused, hopefully the next chapter will help everyone understand. I'm still trying to figure out how to answer everyone that leaves comments, I promise I'll figure it out soon. As for the posting, with 3 kids it may be hard to post a chap everyday but I will do my best. Thanks for your patience!**

**I also want to thank Kim Ginsberg for lighting a fire under my ass to get this story out and for editing my mistakes! Thanks love :)**

Chapter 1

I, Bella Swan, am now a resident of Ithaca, New York! My apartment isn't big, just has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. When you walk through the front door there's a little foyer and to the left is a coat closet. If you go to the right it leads you to the living room and open dining room. The kitchen is to the left of the living room. It's an open floor plan with a small bar/counter separating the two rooms. Down the hallway there's a linen closet, first bathroom and a little storage closet all the left hand side. On the right is the first bedroom. Its a decent size, big enough for a full size bed and a couple small dressers. The master bedroom and bath is at the end of the hall and I have to say its huge. I'm pretty sure I can fit a king size bed in here along with all my other furniture, but for now my full size will have to do. There's even a little balcony outside the living room. Stepping out onto it, I can see a lake. Hmm...I'll have to find out what the name of that is.

My parents stayed with me for about 2 weeks to make sure I had settled in. We walked around the neighborhood and found a really cute cafe called Sunnyside on the corner of Mitchell and Vine, just down the street from my apartment. Three blocks down and a left on Veteran's Place will take me to the University, which is perfect so I won't need a car anytime soon. I also put up an ad at the cafe, at the insistence of my parents, looking for a female roommate. According to the barista at the counter, I should be getting calls any day now since my apartment is located in what's considered, "college town."

Speaking of calls...my phone is ringing. And of course it's buried underneath all my books. Finally locating my phone, I notice its an unknown number.

"Hello," I answer on the third ring.

"Hi, umm, is this Bella?" the caller asks timidly.

"Yes this is she. How can I help you?"

"Oh, thank god you answered. I was hoping the room you have for rent is still available? I just saw the ad yesterday and I wasn't sure if I was too late."

"Um...yeah its still available..." I trail off hoping she'll give me her name.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. My name is Alice Cullen. I tend to get carried away, according to my brother and my boyfriend. I'm just so excited that the room is still available! Is there anyway I can come by and check out the place today?"

Holy crap. This girl just said all that in one breath. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her.

I laugh a little before answering her. "Sure that's no problem. I'm home now if you want to stop by."

I hear a squeal and then some giggling. I guess she really excited.

"That's perfect! Oh, is it okay if my brother comes with me? He's really protective and just wants to make sure the apartment is in a good area." She explains hurriedly. I'm not too sure about this but something is telling me that I can trust Alice and her brother. Hopefully I'm right.

"Yes that's fine. What time will you be here?" I ask her.

Maybe I can clean up a little so it looks a little better.

"We can be there in 20 minutes," she replies.

"Alright see you soon."

After confirming the address and saying good-bye, she hangs up without another word. From just talking to her on the phone, I already like her. Hopefully this will work out for us.

Looking around, I figure that I can pick up my books and vacuum. Once thats out of the way, I have 10 minutes left before they arrive. Sitting down on my new chaise lounge (courtesy of my dad) I flip to the food network channel to see what's cooking.

I'm so engrossed in Iron Chef, that I jump and squeak when I hear pounding on the door. Getting up and walking to the front door, I look out the peep hole and see the top of someones head. Asking who it is, I'm surprised when its Alice on the other side. Opening the door I'm immediately bombarded by a tiny little woman. She gives me a tight hug before pulling back.

"Hi I'm Alice. Thank you so much for letting me come over. I can already tell we're going to get along great." She giggles.

As I look at her I notice she's not that much shorter than me, maybe five feet, and she's absolutely gorgeous. With bright hazel eyes, shoulder length auburn hair and tiny freckles on her nose. As she moves further into the apartment, I finally notice the man standing in the hall.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: All Chapters are in BPOV. I don't plan on switching them. Personally I sometimes get confused with too many POV's but I may do an EPOV later on. Thanks again for reading.**

**Thanks again to Kim Ginsberg for editing :) **

Chapter 2

Leaning casually against my door frame is the sexiest man I have ever seen. Dressed in black slacks with a white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and a couple buttons undone showing just a smidgen of chest hair, he's gorgeous. His hair is auburn, just like Alice's, but his eyes...his eyes are a shocking shade of blue/green. Almost a perfect combination of the two colors. Dark eyebrows and lashes that just add to the intensity of his eyes. A straight nose that leads to full pouty red lips. Oh, and lets not forget about his strong, lick-able, jaw. I meet his eyes and realize I've been caught checking him out, if his breathtaking smile is anything to judge by.

Trying to reign in my lust, I introduce myself since Alice ran off to check out the apartment.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I say, sticking out my hand.

He straightens out to his full height, and holy cow he's tall, like a good foot taller than me! He grabs my hand in his much larger one, turns it over to place a small lingering kiss on the back of it. _Swoon._

"Hello Bella, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward," he replies in a smooth deep voice, almost like a purr. "I'm sorry about my sister. She's just excited to be moving out of our parents house." He winks. Freaking winks at me! Can you say sexy? Where did this man come from?

"Um...yeah...no problem," I stammer out. It's then, that I realize that I still have a hold of his hand. Completely embarrassed, and blushing worse than ever, I look down letting go of his hand. I could have sworn I heard a disappointed sigh, but when I look back up, he's smirking at me. _Maybe I'm hearing things._

"Can I come in?"

Oh shit! I forgot to invite him in. How is it possible for a man to affect me like this. Without looking up, I wave him inside, my blush never leaving my face. As he walks by, I swear I hear him mutter something that sounds like "fucking beautiful", but when I ask him if he said anything, he just shrugs and walks off into the living room. Shutting and locking the door, I stand there a minute to collect myself before joining them. Walking into the living room I see Edward lounging on the chaise with his hands behind his head, and a cocky smirk on his handsome face.

"When can I move in?" Alice asks after I sit next to her.

"Well, if you're sure you like the room, you can move in this weekend," I suggest. "The rent is $500 and we'll split utilities and groceries. Does that work for you?" I ask, just to make absolutely sure she knows what the details are.

Bouncing up and down slightly, she shakes her head 'yes' very enthusiastically. "Thank you so much for letting me move in. Once Edward gave his approval, I knew I wanted to live here without even looking at the room." Alice giggles and I join in. Her jovial attitude is hard to ignore. I can see this arrangement working out perfectly, and maybe I can see Edward every now and then.

Sneaking a glance over at him. I'm just in time to catch him looking me over from head to toe. His eyes linger on my breasts and hips. I can feel my body reacting to his intense gaze. When he meets my stare, a beautiful smile takes over his face and he winks. Again. I swear those damn winks will be the death of me.

I hear a throat clearing and realize it's Alice. Quickly looking away from Edward, I meet her eyes and try to ignore her knowing smile. I don't think I want to what's going on inside her head. Trying to get the attention off of me and...whatever that was with her brother, I start asking questions.

"How old are you?" I ask Alice. I can feel Edward staring at me but I refuse to acknowledge him.

"I'm 19, and Edward is 23. You?"

"Oh...I'm 19 as well. Are you both attending Cornell?" I ask, sneaking another glance at Edward. He's leaning forward, elbows on his knees, an intense look about him.

Alice looks between the two of us before answering. "I'm starting my freshman year, going for my masters in teaching. Edward actually graduated last year with a masters in business." I look over at him, surprise written all over my face. I mean he's young and already has a masters? That's impressive. Alice laughs at my expression. "What are you majoring in, Bella?" she asks, after composing herself.

I look back over at her, a little embarrassed at my reaction. "I want to be a writer, so I'm double majoring in English and literature," I answer, and look down hoping they don't notice my blush. I don't want them to ask about the subject I'm interested in writing about.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asks. Of course I just blush deeper, earning a chuckle from him. "Am I to assume that the subject matter to which interests you is embarrassing?" I just shrug and keep my head down. "Okay, okay I'll stop. What kind of writer do you want to be?" I can still hear the amusement in his voice.

Gathering up all the courage I have, I look up at him through my lashes with a coy smile. "I want to write romance/erotica books." I answer with a wink, pretty sure I'm still flushed from earlier.

He leans back. A look of surprise, awe and...maybe confusion? His expressions are too hard to figure out. After setting up a time to move Alice in, they leave. Leaning against the door, I think about Edward. He's a gorgeous man and way out of my league. But there's something about him that intrigues me. I'm just not sure if I should try to figure him out, or just leave it alone. One thing I'm certain of is, that this year is going to be interesting!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all had a safe and fun 4th of July. Here's chapter 3. **

**Thanks to Kim Ginsberg for editing ;)**

**And just in case; No copyright infringement intended. Characters owned by S Meyers!**

Chapter 3

_He walks into her bedroom to see her laying on the bed naked. A cascade of pillows behind her. Long mahogany tresses fanning out, giving her an angelic look. Her chest heaving, nipples puckered and a beautiful blush flowing down to her navel. _

_He takes a step toward her. Hand on his burgeoning erection. Rubbing up and down to give himself some relief. She spreads her creamy thighs further apart the closer he gets. Her sex is bare and smooth, swollen and wet. Just aching for him to touch, lick, nip and suck. Waiting for him to reach her, she slips her hand down her chest, pinching her nipples hard. She moans at the contact. Needing more, her hand slips through her folds to her clit. Rubbing slow circles with her finger, she writhes under his stare..._

I'm pulled out of my writing by the knock at the door. Confusion sets in because it's

7 o'clock on a Friday night. Alice isn't coming over til tomorrow morning, along with her brother and boyfriend. I'm not expecting anyone else.

Getting up from my bed, throwing a robe over my scantily clad body, I rush to the door at the persistent knocking. Looking through the peephole, auburn hair accosts my vision. Edward is at my door. _Holy shit! Edward is at my door and I'm in a tight tank top and boy shorts. Well...at least I remembered the robe._

Flinging the door open, Edward looks up. His hand stops mid swipe through his hair. He's dressed in a grey v-neck pullover, white t-shirt underneath, and dark grey slacks. His shoes are a shiny black and once again I'm checking him out. I really need to get a hold of myself. Looking back up at him, I see him looking intently at my robe . Following his gaze, I look down to see that I forgot to tie the damn thing before opening the door. Blushing like crazy, I quickly tie it. Clearing my throat to get Edwards attention. I smile a little, hoping it looks inviting.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"Well...I...umm...yeah," he stutters out, making me giggle at his awkwardness.

He smiles ruefully at me. Clearing his throat to try again. "I brought you dinner. I didn't know if writers take breaks to eat. Especially the romance kind." Cheeky fucker just winks at me as the blush spreads like wildfire through me. Of course my stomach decides to rumble at that moment. He chuckles. "I'll take that as a no, you don't eat while writing."

Flipping him off, I head to the kitchen. He laughs and follows me after closing the door.

Opening the fridge, I ask him if he wants anything. He asks for a Coke, reaching in to get it, I don't realize my robe has lifted to expose more of my thighs, until I hear his groan. Quickly standing up, I adjust the robe and place his soda in front of him on the counter. Avoiding eye contact and just generally looking at him; I grab plates, silverware, napkins and my water bottle. Walking over to the table I see Chinese take out boxes. _I hope he ordered some orange chicken. _

Edward comes over to take a seat, but before he does, he starts opening the containers.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything." His voice sounds weird but before I can ask him if he's ok, he continues talking. "There's sweet fire chicken, orange chicken, broccoli beef, beijing beef, fried rice, chow mein, veggie spring rolls and cream cheese rangoons." I look at him like he's nuts.

"There's no way we can even make a dent in all this food!" I exclaim, and then I feel guilty because he did something extremely nice for someone he doesn't know. "Thank you for thinking of me though." I smile bashfully at him.

When he takes his seat, he pushes up the sleeves to his pull over, and thats when I see them. Tattoos. Sexy goddamn tattoos. How did I not see them when he was over earlier this week?

"Can I see?" I blurt out.

Edward looks over at me confused. I point to his arms and the little bit of ink showing. He thinks it over and I can see the war of emotions playing across his face. I decide to let him off the hook, but before I can, he stands and takes off his shirt.

_Holy mother of God. _The tight white t-shirt he's wearing is doing nothing to cover up the magnificent body underneath it. Muscles. That's all I see. _Muscles._ Not overly huge, but he definitely works out. Looking down a little I can see a 6 pack. Ugh...that's so sexy.

Shaking my head a little to clear my thoughts, I look up and gasp. His eyes are half lidded as he watches me. Feeling brave, I get up from my seat and go to him. I lift the sleeve on his right arm and laugh a little. He has _Tim Burton's _characters: Beetlejuice, Edward Scissorhands, Jack and Sally, the Headless Horseman, Victor and Emily from Corpse Bride and the Chesire Cat on it. They're so detailed and colorful I can't help but trace them. Starting from his shoulder which is Scissorhands, to Jack and Sally. I linger there thinking about the love between those two. Hoping I find one just like it one day. Then move onto Beetlejuice.

"What are you thinking?" He whispers hoarsely.

I sigh, "These are beautiful. The detail is amazing," I tell him sincerely. Continuing my tracing of Victor and Emily, I voice my thoughts out loud. "I want a love like Jack and Sally's. Someone that will consume me, and me them." I blush not meaning to tell him all that.

Getting the attention off of what I just admitted, I ask, "Why did you get these?" I continue tracing the Headless Horseman, and end with the cat that covers a little above and below his elbow.

"They're great movies, and my personal favorites," he smiles.

Giggling at the happy look on his face, I walk over to his left side. Lifting the sleeve again, I get a glimpse of an hourglass with a roman numeral clock , when all of a sudden his hand comes over mine, lowering the shirt.

I startle, confused as to why he would do that, but looking up at his face it's no longer happy, in its place is a dark, almost angry expression. Backing up a little bit, I wait for him to explain, but all he says quietly is, "please don't ask, I don't like to talk about it. "

Nodding, I walk back over to my chair and start to eat.

After eating in silence for a couple minutes, he sighs. "I'll explain it one day, just please give me time." A small smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. There's no way I can deny him that.

"No problem, take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere, plus your sister will be here tomorrow. It's a little too late for that." I wink and revel in his laughter. Happy that I could put that serene look back on his face.

Later that night as I'm laying in bed. I think back over the day. Edward is definitely a mystery, and maybe...just maybe, it'll be worth it to figure him out.

* * *

**Oh...and I want to thank everyone that has commented on my story, I love reading all of them. Thanks again for reading and loving/liking this! You are much appreciated.**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this Chapter :) Kim Ginsberg did the editing again!**

Chapter 4

Bright and early the next morning Alice is knocking on my door. Letting her in, I giggle at her outfit. She's dressed head to toe in spandex.

"What are you laughing at Bella?" she asks. Grinning at her, I wave my hand up and down her form. She huffs, "I'll have you know that wearing spandex while moving is a lot more comfortable and it gives, Jasper, my boyfriend who you'll meet shortly, something to look at. Seriously Bella, you're wearing jeans to help me move in?" she asks incredulously.

I look down at my tank top and jeans, "It's what I'm most comfortable in." I shrug.

She tsks at me, holding up what looks suspiciously like spandex capris. I start shaking my head no before she starts explaining.

"Don't shake your head at me, Bella Swan. I know what you're thinking and these are not spandex," she says with her hands on her hips. "These, my beautiful friend, are yoga pants. Just as comfortable but slightly less body hugging." I'm still looking at them with disgust. "Just try them on and see how they feel. If you don't like them you don't have to wear them," she says exasperated.

"Fine." Sighing I grab them and walk to my bedroom.

Before I close the door, Alice shouts down the hall. "My brother will love those on you!" She laughs.

Blushing, I shut the door. Stripping off my jeans, I slide the yoga pants on. They're surprisingly comfortable just like Alice said. Checking myself out in the mirror on the back of my door, I have to say, my ass looks fantastic in these. Alice was right, not that I'll ever admit that to her.

On my way back to the living room, I stop short when I hear a males voice I don't recognize. The man has a deep, rustic tone with a little lilt. _I wonder where he's from._ Deciding to come out of hiding. I walk into the room to see a tall man with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde curls. He's currently hugging Alice and grabbing her ass.

Trying not to scare them, I clear my throat a little. Mr. Blue eyes looks up and grins at me. Letting go of Alice, he comes over and stands in front of me. Sticking his hand out, he introduces himself.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you, Bella. Alice has been talking about you non stop all week." Laughing he looks adoringly at Alice, who has come to stand next to him.

I shake his hand and smile at the love these two share. "It's great to meet you too, Jasper. I was going to make some breakfast, would you guys like some?" I ask. They both nod and say thanks.

Walking into the kitchen, I pull out the bacon to fry, since it takes the longest. Placing six pieces in the pan, I turn around to turn on the coffee maker and scream. Standing there looking amused is Edward.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" I exclaim, putting my hand on my heart. Taking deep breaths and closing my eyes, I try to calm my breathing.

Opening my eyes again, Edward is silently laughing at me. I try to scowl at him but I end up smiling. He's truly beautiful when laughs.

"Would you like an omelette?" I ask, turning to the fridge to get the eggs.

"Sure that sounds great," he replies, amusement still in his voice.

It's easy to forget Edward is in the kitchen with me as I continue to make breakfast. Chopping up the spinach for the omelettes and flipping the bacon over, I don't see Edward move to stand next to the sink, just a couple inches from me until its too late, and I drop the knife I was using, just barely missing my toe in the process.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you again. I just wanted to watch you. You're incredibly beautiful when cooking." He smirks. "Your face is flushed, and eyes are bright. Truly beautiful," he says genuinely, picking up the knife and giving it back to me.

Blushing at the compliment, I rinse the knife and get back to work, whispering a quiet 'thank you'.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Edward looking at my ass. At first I think I might have something on my pants, but looking down I remember I have the yoga pants on. _Yes! I was right my ass looks fantastic_

Finishing breakfast, I call everyone to the table_. _While we're eating, a phone rings. Edward fishes his phone out of his pocket and checks the screen. First he looks frustrated and then a cocky smirk develops, excusing himself from the table to answer it. _Hmmm...I wonder what that was about. _

Continuing to eat, I listen to Alice talk about the changes she wants to do to the apartment. I tell her it doesn't matter to me as long as we don't paint, since its in the contract that we're not allowed. She agrees and we talk about scenic pictures and some other wall decorations she thinks will make this place more 'homey.'

Getting lost in my thoughts about school and getting a job, I don't see Edward come back to the table looking flushed and frankly...freshly fucked. Not that I have any experience to go by. _Was he really gone that long?_ He and Alice are arguing about the mysterious phone call. Listening more intently now I catch some of what's being said.

"How could you do that, today of all days?" Alice demands.

Edward sighs, "Alice, don't start." He smirks, looks over at me and then back to Alice. "Besides, she called me. I didn't start anything."

Looking at her brother disgusted, Alice storms from the dining room, muttering something about meeting her cousin outside. Jasper quickly follows, leaving me and Edward in an awkward silence.

Clearing the table, I head into the kitchen to do the dishes. Finishing up and drying my hands, I walk back to the living room. Apparently everyone else arrived while I was in the kitchen. Looking over at Alice, her and Edward are in a heated debate, but talking quietly enough that no one hears.

All of a sudden, I'm airborne and being swung around. Finally my attacker sets me down with a hearty laugh. Standing on shaky legs, trying to get my equilibrium back, I scowl at this gigantic man. And I mean gigantic. _Holy mylanta...I've never seen anyone this huge before._

Gigantor is at least six foot five inches tall, with curly brownish hair and clear blue eyes. His neck is the size of my thigh! He's smiling at me and has the cutest dimples that make him look like a gentle giant. I giggle at my thoughts.

Cocking his head at me in question, I wave him off and introduce myself. "I'm Bella and you are..." I trail off with my hand out for a shake.

Grabbing me into a bone crushing hug, he says, "I'm Emmett. Its nice to meet you." Letting me go, he stands back and gestures at the stunning blonde barbie standing by the door. "And this is Rosalie Hale, my fiance." I smile and wave at her shyly. She waves back in response with a small smile.

With introductions out of the way, we sit down and wait for the brother and sister to stop arguing. Finally, after sitting in an uncomfortable atmosphere, they seem to get past whatever was going on and rejoin the group. Looking around, I find it amusing that everyone seems to be waiting on Alice for instructions.

"Alright!" Alice claps her hands excitedly. "Jas, Em and Edward, you three will be moving the furniture with the truck from mom and dads' to here. The ladies and I will unpack and decorate. After we finish, which this shouldn't take long since I don't have a lot..." She gets cut off by both Jasper and Edward when they mutter 'yeah right'. Giving them both a death glare, she continues, "As I was saying, it shouldn't take long. And once we're finished, all of us are going out to a bar to celebrate." She finishes in a flourish.

I can't even argue with her about going out because everyone jumps into action. Rosalie walks over, sensing my slight panic, she whispers, "it's better to just go along with what she says. Its much less painful." Chuckling, Rosalie follows Alice into her room.

Sitting on the chaise, trying to think of excuses to get out of going, I look up and see Edward on his phone texting. He has a wicked smile on his face that I kind of want to lick. Maybe going out tonight won't be such a bad thing. Standing to follow the girls, I resolve myself into asking Alice about Edwards phone call.

I learn later on that night, that I had the wrong assumption about Edward.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. Had some family issues that needed taken care of. Hopefully chapters will be more regular now. Sorry for the delay and thank you for reading :)**

Chapter 5

Moving Alice in was relatively painless. Everyone worked well together and we were done around 1 p.m. The boys brought back her bed and dresser and we unpacked an insane amount of clothes.

In lieu of getting ready for the night, we relaxed with pizza and movies till it was time to get ready. The boys left to go get ready at Jasper's and will meet us at the bar.

Rose was right, just going along with what Alice wants is a hell of a lot easier than arguing. Which is why I'm in dark blue, skinny jeans that apparently hug my ass. My top is a navy blue halter, with rhinestones decorating the v-neck seam. I have to say, my tits look nice in this shirt. Maybe I can borrow it again sometime. Both Alice and Rose are in extremely short jean skirts. Their legs look miles long, especially with the black heels they have on. Rose has on a bright pink v-neck halter top as well, but her boobs look fantastic in it, making me wish I was that supple. Alice on the other hand just opted for layering black and white tank tops, that hug her in all the right places.

My hair was blow dried and curled to frame my face and hang down my back. Alice let me put on my own make up, _thank god_! I left it simple; with just a little eye shadow, mascara and a light pink lip gloss. Surprisingly, Rose and Alice kept their makeup light as well because you don't want to sweat it off, or at least that's what they say.

Piling into Rose's white Lexus. We head to Dunbar's. On the way there, I can't help but go over the talk Alice and I had while we were unpacking her clothes.

Walking into Alice's room, I pull open a box and contemplate how to broach the subject of her brother.

"Hey, Alice? What was going on between you and Edward earlier in the living room?" Alright, I guess I'm just going to get straight to the point.

Freezing for half a second, she turns around looking at the ground. Finally, she looks up and all I see is immense sadness in her eyes. I don't think I've ever seen that kind of pain before.

Sitting on the floor, amidst strewn clothes and shoes, she pats the spot next to her. "I guess if I'm going to live here you should probably know what's going on, huh?" Alice gives me a tiny smile.

"Only if you want to, Alice. I'm here to listen if, and when you do decide to tell me." I smile at her encouragingly.

We sit in silence, lost in our own thoughts. I'm not sure how long we sat there, maybe 5 minutes or 10, but my ass was starting to turn numb, when Alice started speaking.

"Edward and I have had a rough 9 or so years. Um...lately he's been using a lot of women. Every night, sometimes days, he has a different girl. Essentially, Edward is a man whore, and when he got that call at the table, I knew it was one of his harpies. I was hoping he wouldn't answer it, but of course he had to." She looks at me then. "Bella, I want you to promise me that you won't fall for my brothers antics. He's very charming. Gets what he wants, and then moves on." She looks down at her hands as she continues."Please Bella? I really like you and I would hate it if my asshole of a brother ruined this." Her pleading eyes meet mine once again. And I nod, whispering 'I promise' before hugging her.

Taking a deep breath, she collects herself. Standing up, I hold out my hand to help her up. Smiling at one another, she says, "thanks for listening."

"No problem, Alice. Like I said, I'm here if you need to talk," I say, turning back to the box I was unpacking before.

Coming out of my thoughts, I see that we're already at the bar. I tried asking Alice about the 'rough' years she mentioned, but she asked if we could talk about it another day, and of course I agreed. I'm just too curious for my own good sometimes.

Walking up to the bar's entrance, we show our ID's and get branded 'underage, no drinking' wrists bands, but thats fine with me, I'm not really into the partying scene anyways.

Since Rosalie is 21, she goes up to the bar to get her drink, and a coke for me and Alice, while we go look for a booth on one side of the bars wall.

Dunbar's is a little place, has maybe 10 booths and 10 tables, a makeshift dance floor and a jukebox in the corner. Its walls are black, but have writing everywhere. The wall nearest me has a section for lovers. It looks like the carvings you see on trees. There's hearts with peoples names or initials. It's cute and different. The sign above the bar says,

"Dunbar's...Where the bartenders are DIRTIER than the bathrooms..." I giggle at that pointing the sign out to Alice. She giggles too. I really like this place.

Reading the many lover's names I feel someone sit next to me. Looking over at the person, I'm met with blue/green eyes and a smirk. Edward. He looks hot wearing a black button up, few buttons undone at the top, white shirt underneath and faded jeans. His smirk widened when he sees me checking him out.

Suddenly, my conversation with Alice echos in my head and I look over at Alice, to see her studying our interaction. Smiling slightly at her, I look back over at Edward.

"Hi, Edward. I was hoping you would be here," a breathy voice says. I jump, not expecting to see a blonde bimbo right next to him. Alice catches my eye and gives me an 'I told you so look.'

The woman is dressed in a barely there black dress. Her obviously fake breasts are almost to the point of falling out, along with her vajayjay. Her face is heavily coated in make up. Hair is pin straight and blonde. Of course, this is what he's attracted to. I'm nowhere near that.

Shaking that thought away, I focus on their conversation again.

"Oh...hey...Heather," Edward stammers, but the bitch just looks excited that he addressed her by name.

"I tried calling you earlier. I wanted to know if you could c_ome _over." _Ohmygod! _That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Its like she doesn't see the rest of us here sitting at the same table.

I snort, throwing my hand over my mouth to cover my laughter. Edward looks over at me with narrowed eyes. With an annoyed huff he turns back to the bimbo.

"Sorry Heather, I was helping my sister move into her new place. Maybe later on we can work on _coming_ though." Edward winks. He sounds bored, but at least the woman walks away after that.

Leaning towards me, Edward whispers, "You find that funny beautiful? How about we get out of here and I can show you why women keep coming back to me." He smirks when I look at him appalled. "No? That's too bad."

Looking away from him and towards Alice, I now know what she was talking about. He really does just use women for his pleasure. I wonder why though? There's no doubt that he's a beautiful man and can get any woman he wants with just his smile, but why with so many. Why would he bring me dinner, flirt with me and connect with me, if he's just going to go to a different woman's bed that night, or hell that day? It just doesn't make any sense.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Edward's phone chirping. Being stealthy, I look out of the corner of my eye to see the screen. Someone named Tanya is texting him. He opens the message to answer her. Quickly looking down a little more, the message says she's here. He answers back with a be right there, closes his phone and then leaves the booth.

Alice slides over to me and asks, "What was that about?"

"Um...which part?" I ask her, not sure if I should tell her what I saw on Edward's phone.

With an incredulous look in her eyes, she says, "The phone. I saw you looking at it ,and I know you know where he just went. Please just tell me," she pleads with me.

Sighing heavily, I give in. Leaning into her, I whisper, "Someone named Tanya texted him that she was here. He told her that he'd be right there. You saw the rest."

Her eyes narrow, and that has me worried. Alice slides right back over to Jasper, pulling me with her a little. She tells Jasper something, but it's too quiet for me to hear. All of sudden, the talking around the table quiets as Edward and, who I'm assuming is Tanya, sits down.

Edward clears his throat a little awkwardly. "Everyone this is Tanya." Starting with me he introduces everyone at the table. "Tanya, this is Bella, my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, my cousin and also Rosalie's fiance."

Tanya waves a hello then promptly ignores everyone to talk to Edward. She's beautiful though. With red fiery hair, bright green eyes and a body to die for. By the way Edward is looking at her, it's safe to say he thinks so too.

Leaning forward to get my drink that's in front of him, I overhear their conversation.

"I'm so glad we got to see each other earlier. I totally needed that," Tanya says.

I gasp as I hear the implication in her tone. I can't believe he would actually do that. Who does he think he is!

Edward hears me, of course. He looks over and sees my disgusted face, but instead of looking annoyed, he looks...almost sad? No. Maybe remorse. I'm not sure why he would feel that way. I mean Tanya just confirmed what Alice already assumed. He knows Alice suspected what he did with these bimbos. He can't be that horrified that I know now.

I lean over to whisper again to Alice and all I can think to say is, "You were right."


End file.
